


Burning Bright

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is good at kissing. When they're alone together like this, he kisses Kuroko with a single-minded focus that leaves them both breathless. There's a look in Kagami's eyes that reminds Kuroko a lot of what he used to be like on the court, back when they played basketball together in high school. There's the same level of concentration, like nothing else in the world even exists, and it's exhilarating to feel, however briefly, like he's the centre of Kagami's universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

There are few places in the world that make Kuroko feel the way he does when he's on Kagami's couch. It's soft and comfortable, and Kuroko has become familiar with it from all the time he's spent here, from the firm cushions to the way the seat sinks under the combined weight of him and Kagami, pushing them even closer than they already are. 

Kuroko doesn't mind that fact at all, leaning into Kagami's solid warmth and smiling to himself at the way it makes Kagami stutter. They're used to casual touches, it's something that they've been doing long before they even started dating, but it's different when Kuroko presses closer with intent, when he tilts his face up and wordlessly asks Kagami to close the gap, to learn down and meet Kuroko's lips with his own. 

Kagami is good at kissing. When they're alone together like this, he kisses Kuroko with a single-minded focus that leaves them both breathless. There's a look in Kagami's eyes that reminds Kuroko a lot of what he used to be like on the court, back when they played basketball together in high school. There's the same level of concentration, like nothing else in the world even exists, and it's exhilarating to feel, however briefly, like he's the centre of Kagami's universe. 

The only problem is that Kagami is so damn _shy_ about it, and it's hard to get him past that. It's cute sometimes, the way he'll blush, the way he'll forget how to string sentences together, just because Kuroko pressed up against him. At other times, it's frustrating, because Kagami insists on being so polite about everything. He'll wait for Kuroko to initiate every single kiss, and he never pushes. It would be enough to make Kuroko doubt that he wants to do any of this at all, if not for the fact that he's glimpsed the fire burning behind Kagami's eyes. He's _felt it_ every time he's pulled Kagami into bruising kisses, and he wants more of it. He wants Kagami to let it out, he wants to let it burn him up. He wants Kagami to _touch him_ , because it's one thing to reach for each other out of familiarity when they're out together, but Kuroko wants something else entirely. He wants Kagami's hands on his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake the way his fingers used to, when they'd accidentally brush against Kuroko's back when they were in first year. He wants Kagami's hands all over him, like they're claiming him, marking him. He wants Kagami to take him apart, and he wants to do the same in return. 

"Taiga," he whispers into their kiss, for the way it makes Kagami shiver. He covers Kagami's hands with his own, squeezing them gently. 

Kagami makes an inquisitive noise at the back of his throat as they kiss again, but doesn't protest when Kuroko tugs on his hands, guiding them to settle on his waist. Kagami squeezes Kuroko's sides gently, sucking on his lower lip. Kuroko sighs, leaning in, guiding Kagami's hands under the hem of his shirt.

"Wait—" Kagami gasps, pulling back from their kiss.

"I want this," Kuroko tells him, before Kagami can move his hands. "I want you to touch me. Please."

"Tetsuya," Kagami whispers shakily. 

"I'll stop if you don't want to," Kuroko promises. "I don't want to do anything that you're uncomfortable with."

With a heavy sigh, Kagami leans forward, pressing his face into the curve of Kuroko's neck. He's blushing and Kuroko doesn't even have to see to know it. Kagami's face feels warm against his skin. 

"It's not about being uncomfortable," Kagami mumbles, thumbs stroking against Kuroko's bare skin. "I want this too."

"Then…" Kuroko cocks his head to the side. "I'm a little confused. If we both want this…"

"I just—I like you, okay?" Kagami's face is turning bright red, but he holds Kuroko's gaze without breaking it. "I really, _really_ like you, and the last thing I want is for you to think that I'm just dating you because of how much I want you." 

"I don't think that," Kuroko assures him, holding the sides of Kagami's face. "Not at all. We've been together for a few months, you know. Actually, Furihata-kun and the rest of our classmates thought that we were dating even when we were in high school. I know that you like me. You're not very subtle about it."

If possible, Kagami turns even redder, but he nods. "Yeah, I guess not." 

"I like that about you," Kuroko tells him with a light kiss. "I like that you don't hide what you feel, no matter what it is. You wear your heart on your sleeve."

"You're not that hard to read yourself," Kagami replies, sliding his hands around to Kuroko's back, pushing his shirt a little further up. "I used to think you were, you know. I've got you figured out, though."

"I think you're one of the only people who has," Kuroko smiles, wrapping his arms around Kagami's shoulders. "I like that too."

Pulling Kuroko into his lap, Kagami kisses him hard. They pull apart so that Kagami can pull Kuroko's shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Kuroko shudders pleasantly under Kagami's hands as they roam across his bare skin, over his chest and stomach and then around to his back. Kagami's hands are rough from all the hours he's spent playing basketball, but Kuroko likes the feel of it. He likes the way Kagami watches him, as if he's something precious, as if Kagami's trying to commit every single second to memory.

Kagami has that look in his eyes again, like he could swallow Kuroko whole and the best part is that maybe this time, he _will_. He doesn't pull back when their kisses get heated this time, he only tightens his grip on Kuroko even further, drawing him in closer. 

Sliding his hands under the tank that Kagami is wearing, Kuroko drags his fingers over the toned muscles. Kagami presses into the touch, breath stuttering, and Kuroko suddenly needs him to be naked immediately. He tugs at the material, pulling away from their kiss just long enough to get Kagami's tank over his head before they're kissing again, hungry and demanding. It's nothing like the way they've kissed before, even when Kagami's gotten lost in the moment and forgotten his reservations. These kisses have intent behind them, accompanied by wandering hands that set Kuroko's heart pounding in his chest so hard that he can feel it in his ears and he's certain that Kagami can feel it where their chests are pressed together.

"You alright?" Kagami whispers, pulling away just enough to say the words against Kuroko's lips. Their noses brush against each other and Kuroko makes a desperate sound, closing the gap again. Kagami laughs breathlessly, but holds Kuroko back by the shoulders this time. "I need you to answer me." 

"I'm alright," Kuroko's voice is deep and strained, it doesn't even sound like him. He clears his throat. "I want you to keep going. If you want that." 

Kagami grins, resting their foreheads together. "Fuck yeah, I do. But—if you don't like anything, you have to tell me, okay?"

"I will." Kuroko nods. "Same for you." 

"Bed?" Kagami asks, and the very suggestion sends a rush of desire through Kuroko. He nods eagerly and Kagami's expression eases into something soft and fond. He gets up, lifting Kuroko as he goes. "Do you mind…?"

"Not at all," Kuroko murmurs into the curve of Kagami's neck. He holds on, arms wrapped around Kagami's broad shoulders, secure in the knowledge that Kagami won't drop him. "I like this."

Kagami's bed is large and comfortable, and every time Kuroko has been in it before, he and Kagami have kept a careful distance between each other. Kuroko is glad that it's not the case this time; Kagami puts him down and immediately kneels over him, leaning in for a kiss. 

Kuroko hooks a leg around Kagami's waist, keeping him close, pleasantly surprised when Kagami holds onto his thigh, pulling him closer. They're both wearing loose shorts and it's pointless trying to deny the fact that they're both hard already, just from this. It's not the first time it's happened to them while kissing but this time, when Kuroko presses himself closer to Kagami, it isn't met with panic. Kagami sucks in a shaky breath and grinds against Kuroko, pinning him to the bed. 

With a soft gasp, Kuroko spreads his legs so that Kagami can fit between them. Kagami hooks his hands under Kuroko's knees, pulling him closer. They kiss again, but it's a little difficult when they're moving against each other like this, gasping against each other's mouths because of the friction, because of how wonderful this feels. 

"I want you to take your shorts off," Kuroko murmurs, and Kagami nods without hesitation, pulling away and kneeling up so he can tug his shorts down, along with his boxers, then kick them off. His cock is flushed, precome glistening at the head. He touches the waistband of Kuroko's shorts questioningly, waiting for Kuroko's nod before he pulls them down too, discarding them somewhere behind him. 

"You left my boxers on," Kuroko murmurs, and Kagami's cheeks turn red again as he looks away.

"I got embarrassed."

"It's funny, watching you get shy like this," Kuroko smiles up at Kagami, reaching for his hand and guiding it down. "I want you to touch me."

Kagami swallows hard, but nods. "Okay."

Kuroko tugs his boxers down with his free hand, until they're down to his knees. Kagami licks his lips, his gaze dropping down, and he doesn't even need Kuroko's guidance before he's reaching for it, stroking it firmly. Kuroko moans softly, back arching. Kagami echoes his moan, stroking harder. 

"You like that," Kagami whispers, and it's not a question. He genuinely sounds awed. "I'm doing this to you." 

Kuroko smiles, pressing into Kagami's touch. "It feels even better than I imagined it would."

"And you imagined it," Kagami breathes. 

"A lot." Digging his fingers into the sheets, Kuroko bites his lip. He takes a deep breath, but his voice is still shaky when he says, "I know you did, too. I'd hear you, when you'd excuse yourself to the bathroom so you could jerk off. You're loud. It's difficult to ignore. Especially when I was wishing that I was the one drawing those sounds out of you." 

"Fuck, Tetsuya," Kagami shudders, pulling away, but he's leaning over to his bedside table, opening a drawer. He comes back with a bottle of lube and it's mostly empty, judging by the ease with which Kagami's holding it. "I'm going to make you come, okay?"

"Please," Kuroko breathes, letting his head fall back against the mattress as he listens to Kagami uncap the bottle and pour some of the lube into his hands. It's warm when Kagami's fingers wrap around Kuroko again. He's considerate like that. 

Kagami's hand moves easier now, sliding over Kuroko's cock faster. Kuroko whimpers, squirming underneath Kagami. 

"You too," Kuroko tells Kagami. "With me." 

"Yeah." Kagami lines their cocks up, wrapping his hand around both of them. He's so much bigger than Kuroko that he needs to bend, while Kuroko spreads his legs wider, drawing his knees to his chest. Kuroko reaches for the lube, rubbing it into his hands before he reaches between them, helping Kagami stroke them both. 

Nothing coming out of Kuroko's mouth sounds coherent to his own ears, but it doesn't matter. Not to him, and clearly not to Kagami either, who continues stroking them at the same steady pace. 

"I'm—" Kuroko whines, his fingers digging onto Kagami's shoulders. "Taiga—"

"Yeah," Kagami murmurs. "Come on." 

With a soft cry, Kuroko comes all over both of their hands, making a mess against Kagami's belly. He's about to apologise for it, but the way Kagami moans says that he clearly doesn't mind at all. 

"You too," Kuroko tells him, stroking Kagami harder. "You're going to moan, aren't you? I want to hear it."

Kagami does not disappoint. He buries his face against Kuroko's shoulder but even that does nothing to muffle his loud moan as he comes. Kuroko makes a choked sound at the back of his throat as he feels Kagami's come against his skin. He likes it, likes the feeling of being marked, and his cock twitches weakly even though he's already spent. 

"Oh," Kagami is panting softly, dragging his fingers through the mess on Kuroko's stomach. He says it again, thoughtful, his cheeks a faint pink. "…Oh." 

"I like it too," Kuroko replies with a smile, pulling Kagami into a kiss. "Do you want to get cleaned up?"

"In a bit," Kagami replies, touching their foreheads together. He runs his fingers over Kuroko's stomach again. "I just want to…"

"Yeah." Shutting his eyes, Kuroko smiles, happy to lie here with Kagami and bask in the afterglow a little longer before they move. "Me too. I'm happy here." 

Kagami's lips are warm against Kuroko's forehead. "Good."


End file.
